


Adrien Purred

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Oh look, Someone help, another reveal fic, i don't even know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Reveal fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrien Purred

**Author's Note:**

> This falls after "Confusion" and before "The Parents Find Out"

It wasn’t supposed to happen this way.

 

Adrien had gone to the Dupain-Cheng’s after school again- something he’d been doing a lot recently- to study with Marinette and bask in the love that filled the bakery. 

He had his head resting on Marinette’s lap as shie quizzed him on physics and ran a hand through his hair. As she lightly scratched behind his ears, a pleased rumble bubbled up from his chest. 

“Adrien, did you just… pur?” Marinette asked. 

Adrien sat up quickly, a bright blush  on his face. “Um… yes?” 

“But… how? Only cats… OH MY GOD, Chat Noir?!” Marinette exclaimed.

At his admittance, Plagg zoomed out of Adrien’s pocket and right up to Marinette’s face. Much to Adrien’s surprise, Marinette simply smiled at the Kwami and said, “Hello. I’m Marinette.”

“I’m Plagg. Is Tikki around?” Plagg asked. 

The little red Kwami zoomed out of Marinette’s purse and straight towards Plagg. 

“Plagg!”

“Tikki!”

The two Kwamis embraced as Adrien gaped at Marinette. 

“Ladybug?!”

Mariniette smiled. “Hi, Chat.”


End file.
